Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Series: TOS Original Airdate: 1984-06-01 Production Number: 003 Year: 2285 Stardate: 8210.3 Written by: Harve Bennett Directed by: Leonard Nimoy "A Dying Planet. A Fight For Life. The Search For Spock." "Join The Search." James T. Kirk steals the Enterprise to recover Spock's regenerated body from the Genesis Planet. Summary "Search for Spock" picks up after "The Wrath of Khan". The Enterprise and crew are returning to port for some essential repairs to their ship. When they arrive, they are shocked to discover the Enterprise is to be scrapped. Spock is dead and McCoy is, seemingly inexplicably, being driven insane. Then an unexpected visit from Sarek, Spock's father, provides a startling revelation: McCoy is harboring Spock's living essence. With one friend alive and one not, but both in pain, Kirk attempts to help his friends by stealing the Enterprise, and going back to Genesis for answers. Background Information * This movie marks the first live action appearance of Ambassador Sarek (Mark Lenard) since his introduction seventeen years earlier in TOS: Journey to Babel (not counting TAS: Yesteryear). * Filming Locations Links and References Cast *William Shatner as Kirk *Leonard Nimoy as Spock *DeForest Kelley as McCoy *James Doohan as Scotty *Walter Koenig as Chekov *George Takei as Sulu *Nichelle Nichols as Uhura *Robin Curtis as Saavik *Merritt Butrick as David *Phil Morris as Trainee Foster *Scott McGinnis as "Mr. Adventure" (Unnamed Starfleet personnel) *Robert Hooks as Admiral Morrow *Carl Steven as Spock...age 9 *Vadia Potenza as Spock...age 13 *Stephen Manley as Spock...age 17 *Joe W. Davis as Spock...age 25 The Merchantship *Paul Sorensen as the Merchantman captain (Unnamed Humans) *Cathie Shirriff as Valkris The Klingons *Christopher Lloyd as Kruge *Stephen Liska as Torg *John Larroquette as Maltz *Dave Cadente as the Sergeant (Unnamed Klingons) *Bob Cummings as the Gunner #1 (Unnamed Klingons) *Branscombe Richmond as Gunner #2 (Unnamed Klingons) USS Grissom *Phillip R. Allen as Captain Esteban *Jeanne Mori as Helm ([[USS Grissom personnel|USS Grissom personnel]]) *Mario Marcelino as Communications ([[USS Grissom personnel||USS Grissom personnel]]) The Bar *Allan Miller as the Alien (Unnamed Nonhumans) *Sharon Thomas as the Waitress (Unnamed Humans) *Conroy Gedeon as the Civilian Agent (Unnamed Humans) The Excelsior *James B. Sikking as Captain Styles *Miguel Ferrer as First Officer ([[USS Excelsior personnel|USS Excelsior personnel]]) The Vulcans *Mark Lenard as Sarek *Katherine Blum as the Child (Unnamed Vulcans) *Dame Judith Anderson as T'Lar (credited as "High Priestess") Others *Gary Faga as Prison Guard #1 (Unnamed Starfleet personnel) *Douglas Alan Shanklin as the Prison Guard #2 (Unnamed Starfleet personnel) *Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand (credited as "Woman in Cafeteria") *Charles Correll as Spacedock Worker (uncredited) Stand-Ins * Robin Kellick * Phil Weyland * Kimberly L. Ryusaki * Steve Blalock Voices * Frank Welker as Spock's screaming * Teresa E. Victor as ''Enterprise'' Computer * Harve Bennett as Flight Recorder * Judi Durand as Spacedock controller * Frank Force as (''Excelsior'') Elevator Voice * The Loop Group as Background Voices * John Meier as Stunt Double for William Shatner * Al Jones as Stunt Double for Christopher Lloyd Stunts * Steve Blalock * Don Charles McGovern * David Burton * Tom Morga * Phil Chong * Alan Oliney * Eddy Donno * Chuck Picerni, Jr. * Kenny Endoso * Danny Rodgers * Jim Halty * Frank James Sparks * Chuck Hicks * David Zellitti * Jeff Jensen Media * "Genesis Project" by Craig Hundley * "I Remember You" by Johnny Mercer & Victor Schertzinger * "That Old Black Magic" by Johnny Mercer & Harold Arlen * "Tangerine" by Johnny Mercer & Victor Schertzinger References 2285; auto-destruct; HMS Bounty; Pavel Chekov; computer voice; ''Constitution''-class; d'k tahg; Earth Spacedock; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]; ''Excelsior''-class; [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]]; J.T. Esteban; ''Federation''-class; Foster; Genesis Planet; [[USS Grissom|USS Grissom]]; [[USS Hermes|USS Hermes]]; katra; kellicam; James T. Kirk; Klingons; Klingon bird-of-prey; Klingon Empire; Klingon language (Klingonese); medical tricorder; Merchantman; Mutara sector; protomatter; prototype; Janice Rand; Saavik; Sarek; shuttlepod (2286); Skon; Solkar; Spock; Styles; Hikaru Sulu; terminium; Uhura; Vulcan; Vulcans; warp drive. Search for Spock, The de:Star Trek III: Auf der Suche nach Mr. Spock nl:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock sv:Star Trek III: The Search for Spock